1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen printing process, and more particularly to a screen printing apparatus for conducting the screen printing processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical screen printing processes comprise a lot of processes for making screen printing plates, and the processes are normally operated manually by operators. In addition, a number of expensive facilities are required for conducting the processes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional screen printing processes.